


i think i kinda, you know

by everythingistemporary



Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, ricky bowen is a softie who deserves everything good in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingistemporary/pseuds/everythingistemporary
Summary: What would've happened if Ricky didn't leave, but instead opened up to Nini about why he couldn't say it back.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: ricky bowen/nini salazar-roberts one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702342
Comments: 13
Kudos: 281





	i think i kinda, you know

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nini/ricky fic! probably my last too because i'm unmotivated always and i have 192878 petermj fics to finish. ANYWAY, i love high school musical: the musical: the series so much so far, and it's actually really good compared to what i had imagined. so please enjoy this little one shot that will most definitely flop because it's short af and i wrote it at 1am lmao. this is dragging on but kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome! love y'all <3

“I do, Ricky. I love you.”

“Oh,” he replies numbly.

“Oh?” Nini scoffs.

“Yeah, oh.”

Silence. Nothingness.

“I- I mean, oh. Oh, you love me. I’m not gonna lie when I say that that four letter word freaks me out a little bit.”

A drawn in breath. More silence.

“Yeah, um. I didn’t mean ‘oh’. I just meant, you know. That was a bit of a shock to the system.” Ricky’s brain is in overdrive, working fast to comprehend what he just heard. “I almost never hear it, if we’re being totally honest. My parents don’t even really say it to each other anymore, my own parents-”

“Ricky. You’re spiraling.” Nini’s eyes are pitiful.

“I’m just, just not used to it, is all. Not used to people expressing their love for me.”

Nini takes Ricky’s hand. “Well you’re going to be used to it really soon. Even if it drives you mad how much I love you. Even if I make you completely and totally sick of me. Even if you don’t love me back-”

“But I do, Nini. It might take me awhile to say it, but I do.” His eyes travel from where he’s rubbing her hand with his thumb to meet hers, and she gives him a small smile.

“I understand, Ricky. You don’t have to say it. There are more ways than one to express love.”

“Oh yeah?” He gives a teasing smile. “Show me one.”

“If you insist,” Nini jokes, but she lies down and pulls Ricky’s arm over her side with their entwined hands so she’s facing away from him.

He rests his head in the crook of her neck and kisses her softly there. “Like this?” He chuckles against her skin.

“Feels about right.” She smiles contently, feeling warm as Ricky plays with her hair and presses soft kisses to her face. He didn’t say it, and that’s okay. Because she knows he does. He does love her, and she’s going to teach him a million more ways to show it.


End file.
